Flow Cytometry The Flow Cytometry Core provides services to HCCC members from all 6 research programs conducting both laboratory and clinical cancer research. The mission of the Flow Cytometry Facility is to serve HCCC investigators by providing state-of-the-art Flow Cytometry Services including: 1) High speed sorting 2) Multi-parameter analysis 3) High efficiency purification of cell subsets 4) Training and assisting investigators with software programs available for interpretation and analysis of data 5) Individual training of the investigators and their laboratory personnel in the use of the bench-top instruments, which are subsequently available to them on a 24/7 basis. The Flow Cytometry Facility is in a constant process of developing new technology and services as requested and/or needed by HCCC investigators. Consultation is readily available to all investigators by the Director, the Technical Director and other support personnel in the facility. In 2009, 72 HCCC members with peer-reviewed research funding used the Flow Cytometry Facility.